Bill's Wedding
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Luna is in love with one of the Weasley boys, but his upcoming marriage fills her with desparation and doesn't know what to do.


**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me except the plot, but I am no profiting in this.

**Authors Note:** Story takes place summer after HBP. It's a one-shot.

**Summary:** Luna has always been in love with a certain Weasley, but what can she do when he is getting married and her life feels like it is coming to an end?

**Bill's Wedding**

Luna stared at Bill Weasley as she sat across the table from him. She wondered if she would ever have the guts to tell him what had been buried in her heart for so long. "Are you going to come to the wedding tomorrow Luna?" Bill asked as he stared at the sixteen year old blonde who he once baby sat.

"Yeah," Luna responded as she looked around to see that the Weasley family was staring at her. No one eve knew, not even Bill. How could they know? No one even understood her, why would they know the secret buried in her heart, a secret that had been buried in her heart for over nine years.

He was never hers and now he never would be hears. Luna looked over at him and smiled, but inside her heart was breaking. Her throat was starting to hurt with the sobs that she was holding back and her eyes were beaming with the yearning she had to cry. She was losing him forever. It felt as if with him was finally going her dreams and her childhood, something she'd managed to cling to for so long. But she realized now that everything was coming to an end.

Luna knew everything came to an end it was inevitable. Life came to an end, childhood came to an end, everything came to an end, but she didn't see why everything had to be taken from her at such a young age. Her mother, the love she had for her father, her childhood and now her dreams and her first love. She didn't know if there would ever be anyone that she'd love more then Bill. She looked over at Ginny and brushed the thoughts aside as she listened to her talk about Harry, though she couldn't concentrate.

Fleur was back with her family, spending time with them before the wedding. She would arrive the following morning to the wedding. Luna wasn't looking forward to the wedding. She didn't want to go, but Ginny and Bill had both already invited her and she knew that is she didn't go they would get suspicious. So she had to go, but she wasn't sure that she would be able to take it.

Luna looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a silver dress, that wouldn't call any attention to her. She'd straightened her long blonde hair and she had on very light make up. She sighed before turning around and walking out the door and heading over to the Weasley's. They didn't live too far away so she was there in no time.

Luna was there and she could see that everything was a bit chaotic as the wedding was hand an hour away. Luna made her way through to the Weasley house with no one really noticing. But as soon as she walked in she bumped into Mrs. Weasley. "Luna dear! Can you please run up to Bill and tell him to come down? George, fix those robes!" Mrs. Weasley said as she marched away.

Luna watched as Mrs. Weasley marched away and she could see that everyone seemed to be running around. Her heart thudded as she headed toward the stairs. She really had intended on avoiding Bill. She had no intention on actually getting up close to him. As she reached his bedroom door she could feel her heard beating so head that she thought it was going to pop out of her chest.

Luna lightly knocked on the door, but she could not hear the sound of her knocking over the sound of her heartbeat in her ears. She was vaguely aware of Bill's voice. She could hardly hear him say 'come in'. Luna wiped her sweaty palm on her dress before turning the door knob.

Luna peeked inside and spotted Bill, he was standing before a mirror, adjusting his dress robes. Luna slowly stepped inside as Bill turned around. The moment seemed to be suspended in time as she looked at Bill. He looked very handsome in his new dress robes. His long hair was tied in a low loose ponytail. Tying his fiery red hair was a silk, black ribbon. Despite the fact that his face had been damaged by a werewolf, leaving big white scars that would never go away, his smile was still the most beautiful thing she would ever see.

"Hey Luna, how do I look?" Bill asked as he stared at the girl he considered to be one of his greatest friends, event though she was so much younger then him. She'd become a good friend for she wrote to him everyone once in a while and told him about how she was. He wondered if that change now that he was getting married. He suddenly felt butterflies as he remembered.

"You look perfect," Luna said as she looked down at her feet. She looked around Bill's room, it would be for even empty after today. The oldest Weasley was getting married. She wondered how long it would be for the next Weasley wedding.

"Yes I'm sure. The scars create the perfect facial accessories," he said with a hearty laugh. Luna merely turned her attention to a poster on her left. She stared for a moment, wondering is she would ever hear that laugh again. "You really look lovely today Luna," he said. Luna closed her eyes, forcing the tears that were coming away.

"Your mother wants you to come down already," Luna said as she turned around, not daring to look at him. She grabbed the door knob and was about to open the door, but feel a hand on her face. Luna looked up into Bills eyes and she could see a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong Luna?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. Luna could see that he was concerned and her heart was beating faster and louder the before. She wanted to shout what was wrong. She wanted to tell him that she was in love with him. She wanted to beg him not to marry Fleur and ask him to love her, but as she thought of that grin on his face, she realized she couldn't do that to him, especially not on his wedding day. Neither could she humiliate herself in such a way.

"Nothing," Luna said as she smiled at him with her most convincing smile. "I'm just so happy for you. You definitely deserve someone like Fleur. She really loves you," Luna said as she looked into his eyes as she could feel her heart aching inside of her. She turned the door knob and opened the door. "Now go down her and marry her," Luna said as she motioned for him to go on. Bill grinned down at her broadly. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead before running off.

Luna closed the door as the tears started to flood her eyes and started to spill. She put a hand on her mouth to keep her sobs at bay and slid down the door until she was on the floor. Everything just hurt so much and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to cry out, but all she could do was sit there, with a hand on her mouth as salty tears raced down her face.

**THE END**

**A/N: **There you go, short and… well sad. Please leave a Review. PLEASE!


End file.
